You're Mine
by PhantomJayde
Summary: Soul Eater One shot Soul didn't know what to feel that time. It was all too sudden and shocking. Who in the world would want to ask his flatchested bookworm of a meister out? Probably a dork, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. What if it was a weapon of a higher level? What if their souls were much more synchronized than theirs? Would Maka leave him for that guy? Hell no.


**YOU'RE MINE**

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the sort.)_

Soul didn't know what to feel that time. It was all too sudden and shocking. Who in the world would want to ask his flatchested bookworm of a meister out? Probably a dork, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. What if it was a weapon of a higher level? What is their souls were much more synchronized than theirs? Would Maka leave him for that guy? Hell no.

He had to meet this guy.

.

.

.

"Oi Maka" The white haired weapon call out to his meister who was getting too cheerful for her own good. She looked at him with her round green eyes "What Soul?" She asked, tilting her head a little. Soul looked at her, a bored expression dancing in his features. Inside though, he was kinda nervous.

"That guy who asked you out..."

"You mean Ryu?" she asked, a faint blush appearing in her pale face. Soul gritted his teeth, even hearing her say that bastard's name pisses him off to the limit. No other guy's name should come out of that soft lips except his, Black Star or Kid's. And he gets 10 x more pissed especially when she blushes with just that guy's name is mentioned. Soul wanted to punch somebody but he held it in. He had to know this guy.

"Yea, what's he like?" he asked bitterly, but Maka was too busy hiding her blushing face to notice.

"W-well, he's a scythe just like you soul, he's got shoulder length silvery hair and is a bit tan. He's a head taller than me and he's really gentle and kind... not to mention hot." Soul's ears twitched at the word 'hot'. It was the rarest word you'd ever hear coming out from his meister's mouth. He became really pissed that time. Sure he did enjoy Maka's praise about him being so strong and such but she had never called him hot before. Jealousy rose up his veins when she called this Ryu guy hot. She shouldn't think that any other guy other than him was handsome.

"and he's also kinda sexy with the biceps and toned abs..." she fawned. Soul clenched his fists tightly. She was _his_ and nobody else's. Didn't she like him before?! She even confessed to him! Soul turned her down though, because he was still confused of his feelings for her. But hell did he make the wrong choice. Just thinking of seeing Maka together with that guy made his heart pound too fast in fury. If they were to be lovers, they'd even do... things.

Just thinking of it made Soul almost transform his arm to a blade and run to this Ryu. The bastard kissing Maka slowly crept to his mind and it surely got him to the edge. Before he could hold himself back. Maka shot up on her seat.

"R-R-Ryu?!" she exclaim, Soul shot up at the guy. Surely he wasn't bad looking. He looked kinda like him Soul a bit more mature. He flicked his tongue. _We look so much alike, WHY DID SHE CHOOSE HIM?! _he screamed in his head. His jealousy was overwhelming that he didn't notice Maka run up to Ryu.

"What're you doing here Ryu-san?" Maka asked, a blush painting her cheeks. Ryu smiled at her gently.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said. Maka nodded him to go on. She was kinda uncomfortable with him due to the confession, she was still compensating if she would agree, I mean, she just had to move on! Soul doesn't like her that way anyways... Ryu scratched the back of his neck nervously a hint of pink decorated o his flawless skin.

"Well, I really need your answer now, i'm getting too impatient truth is..." he said nervously. Maka blushed ten shades of red. She should accept really. I mean a prince had been given to her! Soul already dumped her and she has to move on from the heartbreak. She needs a new love life in short. Even though Soul is all she can think of at the moment. Plus they look so much alike! It's like a gift from the heavens!

She smiled at him sweetly

"Y-Ye-" but before she could finish, a hand covered her mouth tightly. It was trembling a bit. She turned around and saw Soul red in rage. Her eyes widened. Soul gritted his teeth as his right hand held her close to him and his left one on her mouth. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't you DARE say it." he growled. He gave Ryu a death glare and growled at him.

"Don't dream pretty boy, she MINE." he growled as he placed Maka on his shoulder and ran off. Leaving everybody dumbfounded and Maka frozen.

Maka got out of her trance and started to kick and punch Soul, trying to get out of his grip. She managed to hit a weak point and Soul let her down. His hair covered half of his face. Maka glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SOUL?!" she yelled at him. Soul looked up at her, looking still pissed.

"What was I doing? What were _you _doing?! Were you about to accept?! Are you crazy?!" He yelled at her making her flinch, but she quickly regained her composure.

"What the hell? What is it to _you?_! So what if I accept it's none of your business!" she screamed back. Tears threatened to fall but she continued.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT IT WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, and tears fell. Soul froze in his place, he flicked his tongue and grabbed her towards him, crashing his lips to her own. Maka's eyes widened but she kissed back, sparks flew and Soul knew he loved her then. He held her so tightly as if he was afraid she was going to be taken away. They pulled apart and he stared into her eyes seriously.

"Do you understand now? I fucking love you. Don't you dare look at any other man other than me." he said sternly as he embraced her tightly, burying his head to her hair. Maka felt butterflies and she smiled widely. She giggled.

"You were jealous?" she asked, Soul blushed and buried his head in her neck more. He growled.

"You called him hot, and sexy what did you expect?!You never called me that before..." he exclaim, pouting slightly. Maka giggled and traced his fine abs. Soul's breath hitched.

"Well, I think you're more sexier. Now just look at these hard abs. And you're definitely more handsome, plus he was too gentle it was boring, you're waay cooler Soul." Maka whisper. Soul blushed and smirked beneath her skin.

"Then it's settled..."

.

.

.

.

"You're mine.."

* * *

**Hey guys! PhantomJayde here, this is my first ever story, I hope ya liked it! I'm planning to write Jealous character one shots so just tell me if you want a jealous one shot of your favorite character in any anime/manga. Just type in the pair (can be x Reader) and the theme.**

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
